Carry The Pieces
by Mali Kollama
Summary: It's funny. Even after death, the loves of my life are still the only ones who can make me feel anything but numb. -Contains: CraigxTweek, StanxKyle, KennyxButters, but most importantly CraigxKennyxTweek
1. Prologue: Happy Birthday

**A/N Creneek. CraigxKennyxTweek my OTP :)**

**This is an introduction to a probably very long multi-chap with slow updates. **

**Thought I should warn you.**

**Ok so I'm only doing this once this story;**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T FUCKING OWN SOUTH PARK. Sad but true. **

**...Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Carry The Pieces

Prologue

"Happy Birthday, Tweek. December 29th. It's always cold on your birthday, but still I haul my ass out here. It's worth it."

A cold wind rustles the trees around me, the only sound that can be heard besides my steady breathing.

"I've made it pretty far in the business world I guess. Being a heartless asshole sure helps when the boss needs someone to fire people."

I chuckle a little. It's true. Twenty-eight years old and I make more then most people who have been working twice as long as I have in the business.

"Nothing much has changed this year. I'm living alone. I'm always alone. You know I would be lying if I said it was because I travel so much. You'd know I travel because I'm alone, not the other way around. You would know, if you were here that is."

I feel tears sting my eyes. I'd blame it on the wind, but I know I'm just flat out crying. There's no point denying it.

"Hey," I wipe the tears cascading down my cheeks with my snow covered jacket sleeve. "A guy can cry twice a year can't he? Anyway I just wanted to say… I love you, Tweek. And I miss you. I fucking miss you. I miss you, and I miss Kenny soooo _fucking_ much."

I feel my legs turn limp and I unintentionally fall to my keens in the snow. I don't hold a single tear back as I cry into my black leather clad hands for what feels like hours.

"Happy Birthday Tweek." I announce as I stand to leave after a years worth of tears have shed. I turn from the gravestone reluctantly and head back to my black Porche that waits for me just outside the cemetery.

It's funny. Even after death, the loves of my life are still the only ones who can make me feel anything but numb.


	2. Part One: Introduction To the Past

**A/N**

**An apology from the prologue **

**I know Tweeks birthday is August 17****th**

**I know all their birthdays…**

**It just fits better that way…**

**Enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

PART I

Chapter One

Introduction To The Past

-14 Years Earlier-

Craig:

I hate school. I hate this town. I hate the guys here. Just turned 15 and I already hate life. This is sooo lame.

I walk through the halls, dreading every minute of my existence here. The only reason I come to school anymore is for one boy.

His name is Tweek Tweak, and I love that boy.

There, I admit it. I love something other than Red Racer and Stripes.

I walk through the halls of this lame school when I see a large group of people around some guy. A group of the football players are hassling a small blond boy- MY blond boy. It's fucking Clyde and Token. Those guys turned super homo as soon as puberty hit and girls were dying to give them hand jobs.

I storm up to the group to get my best friend away from the fucking faggots. I have a badass rep to keep up so as much blood shed as possible is necessary. I pop Clyde in the eye and Token in the nose faster than those guys knew what was coming to them. My poor Tweek, poor thing is laying helpless on the floor, bunched up in a ball. I lift him gently to his feet, and see his nose is a bloody mess. I examine the damage as the crowd lessens and the guys scurry away like the rats they are. Only I should be touching Tweek. He's mine. With my arm wrapped around his shoulders I lead the small boy to the restroom to clean him up.

"Craig, why are you nice to me?" I say nothing as I tend to the scrape on his chin. His shaky hand grabs my wrist. "Craig, you don't have to be so ni-"

I cut him off. "I want to be, Tweek." We stare at each other for a second before I return to what I was doing. I love sitting in comfortable silence with him. He grabs his green thermos he always carries and takes another swig of coffee while I clean him up.

* * *

Kenny:

I zip my pants up and leave the broom closet. That was a decent fuck. Malinda, the hot young waitress with a fucking sweet ass, follows out of the closet and fixes her hair and skirt. She gives me a wink and walks back to the front to her finish her shift. I salute her back and quickly slip out the back door into the crisp South Park air.

Fuck its cold. Clad only in a shit ass orange hoodie I slide my hood up and my desperately-in-need-of-a-haircut blond strands fall into my eyes. My feet sting, tucked inside my two sizes too small ripped up converse as I quickly walk to my shit ass house.

What have I become? I mean this is my dream! …Isn't it? Getting' up to 3-5 pussies a day, and they're all smoking hot too! But I feel so… hallow. Like there has to be more to my life then a good fuck. But I'm young, so who gives a shit?

* * *

Tweek:

Oh God! I have to tell my parents tonight! I should right? AH! SO MUCH PRESSURE! What If they hate me forever! What if they kill me! Oh God!

"AH!"

"Tweek is there something wrong? It's dinner and you've barley touched your coffee."

"Mom, Dad, there's something I have to tell you!"

"Well what is it son?"

"W-"

"But first, you should take a sip and enjoy your fresh cup of fine Tweak coffee. The drink is the soft soothing top of a kittens head, but also the refreshing a dip in the lake first thing in the morning, like-"

"AH! METIPHORS MAN!"

"Alright, well what is it son?"

"I… OH GOD! SO MUCH PRESSURE! I WANT OUT!"

"It's alright, take your time."

"Mom, Dad.. I'm… AH! I'm gay!" My father pounds his mug to the table.

"Oh my!" My mom squeals.

"Well son, there will be none of that in my house. I think it's about time you packed your things and left." He says calmly and takes a sip of coffee.

"WHAT! OH GOD! WHERE DO I GO!"

"Well I don't really care Tweek. You're a homosexual, so go pound some guys ass somewhere else, just not under my roof."

"OH MY GOD DAD!" Who kicks out their 14-year-old! That's so much pressure!

"Now I mean it son, I want you out before I finish my dinner." I pull my hair and rush away from the table. With my cell phone, some clothes, and my toothbrush in my schoolbag I run out of the house.

**-X-**

Craig:

"_Oh god! So much fucking pressure man! I can't fucking do this!"_

"_Shut up spazz."_

"_Gah! I'm so sorry!"_

"_Ugh whatever just shut the fuck up already." He's sitting beside me on my bed as we're doing homework. Why the fuck does he shake so much!_

"_Ugh Gah!" Suddenly I feel something warm on my bare foot. "SHIT!"_

"_The fuck Tweek!" He spilt his coffee all over my fucking bed. "Why are you such a fucking clutz!"_

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You probably hate me now! OH GOD!" What? I don't hate him._

"_No, no just… just help me get the sheets off the bed." He hastily gets off my bed and we remove our books and then the sheets. With one nervous tic after another he helps me clean up the mess. God he's sooo clumsy!_

"_JESUS! I'm so sorry man! I didn't mean to be such a- Gah! Nuisance!" He reaches for his hair to obviously tug on it as he buckles under the 'pressure'. I don't know what comes over me but I grab his wrists in my hands to stop him._

"_No. Don't." He looks at me with his huge wide eyes. Hm. He has really nice eyes. The left is… milk chocolate brown, yeah. The right is a beautiful light grey blue like a lake on a foggy day…_

"_Ack! Craig..?" _

"_Hm?" I snap back into reality. Shit! I'm still holding his wrists! "Oh, sorry." I mumble as I let go and quickly turn to go grab new sheets._

My eyes shoot open as I lay on my bed nearly lifeless. That was my first gay thought about my best friend. Well in all fairness who couldn't love those eyes?

'_**Strike up the band! Whoa-ho the conductor is beckoning. Come congregation let's sing it like you**__-' _My phone rings from my pocket_._

"Hello?"

**-X-**

Tweek:

"AH! Where do I go!" I think for a moment. Craig. He's my best friend, he would take me in right! I speed-dial his number. It's fucking cold out here!

"Hello?" It's so good to hear that monotone voice!

"Gah! Craig!"

"Hey Tweek. What's up?" I love when he says my name.

"Well… Ah! Pressure!" He remains silent and lets me finish. "My dad kicked me out! I have no place to go!" All of a sudden I hear the dial tone. OH MY GOD! HE HUNG UP ON ME! HE HATES ME! I start walking but trip into the snow bank in front of my parent's house. This is the worst night ever!

"Tweek?" I open my eyes after a few minutes of lying in the snow. Craig? "Tweek, get up out of the snow, you'll get all wet." He pulls me up out of the bank and brushes me off.

"Ah! Craig! You came for me?"

"Duh. Now come on, you're freezing." He picks me up and carries me all the way back to his house, which is a good 5 blocks from here. Good thing I'm so fucking tiny. Goddamn coffee stunted my growth! I wish I had some now. I'm freezing!

"Ah! Did you ask your parents!"

"To be honest, I don't give a shit what they say."

* * *

Kenny:

I get to the bus stop and see my two best friends giggling and holding hands. Hahaha! They really are homos. Fucking Stan and Kyle. Wow… I have gay best friends. Whatever! More pussy for me!

"Hey guys."

"Hey Kenny." They say almost simultaneously.

"Uh.. so sorry about yesterday guys.. I shoulda knocked…" I stopped by Stan's last night on my way home from the coffee shop. Didn't mean to walk in on my two best friends making out.

"It's cool dude." Stan says quietly.

"So uh.. you guys are homos then right?" I always sound so blunt. I really don't mean to be, it's just who I am, I don't beat around the bush. Haha dirty…

"Well not really. We're just 'homos' for each other. We still like girls really." Kyle says like he's defending himself.

"Uh okay. I kinda get that." I look down at my beat up Chuck Taylors. So they just like each other? That makes sense. Who am I to question that?

"So were you guys like about to fuck when I walked in?" Once again, so blunt. I look up to see them both blushing, searching for words.

"No dude.. we were just kinda making out.." Stan chuckles. I notice Stan's tongue ring as he does so. I wonder what that's like kissing…

"So Kyle, what's it like kissing a mouth with a tongue ring?" He blushes. Haha! Got him! It's fun fuckin with these kids.

* * *

**A/N Another warning/apology**

**All of Part I was written as a part of another story but then while writing Part II it just turned into CraigxkennyxTweek **

**So I've tried my best to work around that….**

**Ok that's enough apologizing. **

**Hope you enjoyed! :D**


End file.
